


Several People Are Typing...

by heyy_jude



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Group chat, I needed to write this, Modern AU, Multi, ben makes a terrible mistake, but actually thanks, phasma steals hux's phone, rey is an angry flower child, the reylo discord made me do it, two chapters have been removed for being too dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyy_jude/pseuds/heyy_jude
Summary: rey: whose idea was thispoe: mine. shut up and deal with it.hux: i'm leaving.poe: don't you fuckin dare, Tall, Red, and Pastyhux: call me that oNE MORE TIME I DARE YOUSeveral people are typing...ON HIATUS





	1. In Which Phasma Steals Her Boyfriend's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! shout out to the reylo discord people for encouraging me to write this mess. chapters will be kinda short, and I don't have a posting schedule at the moment. i'll probably just be posting as the inspiration strikes for now.

10:35 am  
hux: People, I have an announcement. I no longer wish to be called Hux. From now on, you shall refer to me as General Badass.  
poe: more like general dumbass, amirite Finn?  
finn: that's right  
finn: let this be a lesson, people  
poe: NEVER leave your phone unlocked near Phasma  
ben: i thought hux had a 10-digit passcode?  
phasma: oh, he does. it's his cat's birthday, down to the minute.  
hux: FUCK YOU, PHASMA  
phasma: already did ;)  
phasma: was kinda disappointing. step it up, hux, or i'll leave you for rose.  
rose: pls leave me out of this, phas  
7:05 pm  
rey: what the hell did i miss  
poe: HOO BOY HERE WE GO AGAIN

Several people are typing...


	2. In Which Ben Makes A Terrible Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Hagen and her love for Adam Driver's dick. Blame her.

6:00 am  
ben: [image: a very naked ben, pointing a very obvious erection directly at the camera]  
ben: miss you ;)  
ben: shitshitshit  
poe: MY EYES   
ben: oh my god i’m so sorry   
ben: i’ll delete it i swear   
[image has been removed from the conversation]  
hux: what the fuck, solo?  
finn: it is six in the morning, ben. nobody wants to see that.  
phasma: nobody wants to see that regardless of what time it is  
rose: how did that even happen  
ben: i was trying to send it to rey  
ben: must’ve tapped the wrong thread  
finn: i am aware that rey has seen your dick in real life several times, but what made you think she wants to see it at 6 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING  
rose: in his defense, it is 10 pm where rey is  
finn: doesn’t justify the random dick pic  
ben: we do this every night whenever she goes on trips  
hux: didn’t need to know that, buddy  
ben: too bad  
{phasma has renamed the conversation to “nobody here wants to see your dick, ben”}  
phasma: there  
phasma: don’t let it happen again  
{ben has renamed the conversation to “nobody but rey wants to see my dick”}  
ben: better  
phasma: i meant we don’t want your dick in the group chat, ben  
ben: i know  
ben: but rey is also in here, and she does want to see my dick, so i corrected your statement, because it was wrong  
rey: ben for god’s sake stop texting so we can talk  
finn: yeah, “talk.” that’s what you’re doing.

Several people are typing…


	3. In Which Rey Is An Angry Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey really wants to save the bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became far more inappropriate than I was expecting. HERE THERE BE SEXY SEX TALK.

ben: guys please help me convince rey that buying all the honey in the store will a) not save the bees and b) waste all my money  
rose: um what  
poe: what  
rey: SO YOU WANT ALL THE BEES TO DIE THEN  
rey: also, i need honey for tea, ben  
ben: WE WILL HAVE NO MONEY FOR TEA IF YOU BUY ALL THE HONEY  
hux: are you two standing next to each other in a store and texting instead of talking?  
rey: nu  
ben: yes  
hux: why  
ben: because she’s being ridiculously stubborn, as usual  
rey: i’m trying to save the planet, ben. you’re the one being ridiculous  
finn: how is buying all the honey going to save the planet  
rey: bc if the honey industry gets lots of money  
rey: they will be able to raise more bees  
ben: and they will pollinate all the plants and so all the trees will live and by extension save the planet and the human race  
rey: see i knew you understood, ben  
ben: understanding your argument doesn’t mean i agree  
finn: i think there might be logic there, but it is buried under the piles of money you would have to spend to pull it off  
ben: my point exactly  
rey: I will withhold all oral if you don’t buy the honey, ben  
ben: I can deal with no oral if you can deal with no oral  
rey: don’t you dare  
ben: put the honey back  
rey: no  
ben: fine. see if i feel like going down on you tonight.  
hux: are you still standing in a store together and texting instead of speaking  
phasma: my question is why does the conversation always go right to rey and bens sex life  
ben: rey was the one who brought it up, phas. i only retaliated  
ben: also i am going to leave her alone in the store with no ride home if she doesn’t put the honey back  
rey: question  
rey: if i let you eat it off me can we get the honey  
poe: kinky  
ben: on second thought  
rey: ha I win  
{hux has renamed the conversation to “keep the dirty talk out of the chat”}  
{rey has renamed the conversation to “hux is just mad our sex life is more interesting than his”}

Several people are typing…


	4. In Which Ben Makes A Slightly Less Terrible Mistake

ben: hey guys  
rose: what  
ben: do you think rey would like this  
ben: [image: a ring made of two bands of silver and gold, tied together in a lover’s knot at the top]  
rose: ben  
rose: it’s lovely and i’m sure she’d agree but  
rose: i have a feeling you’re trying to keep this on the down low  
ben: yeah, so?  
rey: i’m in this chat, ben  
ben: for fucks sake not again  
hux: accidentally showing everyone including rey her potential engagement ring is much better than sending us your dick  
hux: at six am  
phasma: yo, penisgate is over. stop bringing it up.  
ben: im sorry rey  
rey: why  
ben: because i ruined it  
rey: what do you mean? it’s a beautiful ring, ben. and weve already agreed that we want to get married soon.  
ben: i know you didnt want people to know just yet  
rey: looks like you were prepared to tell people without asking me first anyway  
rey: besides i know you called leia the second i went to work the day we decided  
ben: im sorry  
rey: its fine. i never seriously expected you’d be able to keep it a secret  
ben: besides i didnt call mom  
rey: who’d you call then? i know you called somebody  
finn: he called me  
finn: to ask for permission  
finn: which i was completely not expecting  
ben: you’re reys oldest friend. I couldnt think of anyone else to ask.  
ben: besides the next person on the list after mom was dad  
ben: and i needed some time to figure out what to say to him  
poe: finn had it on speaker cause he was working  
poe: ben was stuttering like an idiot  
ben: was not  
finn: yeah you were  
rey: anyway  
rey: definitely get that  
rey: i love it  
ben: are you sure  
ben: bc my next choice was this  
ben: [image: a ring with a rose gold band with a round turquoise that has several small diamonds set around it]  
rey: oh now i’m stuck  
ben: i found a few more i thought you’d like if you want to see them  
rey: yes show mw  
hux: as sickeningly sweet as this is, either move this conversation to a different thread or TAKE HER SHOPPING. just stop blowing up our phones with what should be a private conversation  
ben: oh that’s a good idea  
rey: much better than sitting in the house while there’s still daylight this evening  
rey: or i could probably get out of work early bc i only have one meeting today  
ben: yes do that  
rey: ok  
ben: i love you  
rey: i know  
hux: FOR GODS SAKE YOU TWO  
phasma: oh my god  
phasma: stop being a dick, taj  
phasma: from what i recall you were just as bad when we got engaged  
hux: was not  
poe: were too  
rose: phas has a point, tho  
finn: yeah  
poe: let them be disgustingly in love, dumbass  
hux: i never said they couldn’t be  
hux: i just said not in the group chat  
phasma: [images: various conversations from the group chat where phasma and hux are being exactly like rey and ben are]  
phasma: here are receipts of us acting like that  
phasma: notice that nobody tells us to stop  
poe: locked, chained, and fucking owned

Everyone but Ben and Rey is typing. We all know what they’re doing instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rings Ben is considering can be found here:  
> https://www.tdncreations.com/sale/422-dainty-yellow-gold-and-silver-double-love-knot-ring-size-45.html  
> and here:  
> https://www.julietoliver.com/products/rose-gold-turquoise-engagement-ring-firooz


End file.
